Puntos Suspensivos
by Homuakuma
Summary: Si tuviera que poner en palabras lo que sentía por Madoka. ¿Podría hacerlo acaso alguna vez más allá de una hoja en blanco? No existían tan solo palabras, solo un par de puntos suspensivos en noches de insomnio que pasaba aquella vez con su lampara de noche. Post Rebellion. Oneshot


Cayo el telón.

No tenía idea de cuánto más le haría falta a su barrera para terminarse. Hacia un par de meses que había comprendido un hecho desde pasado un tiempo sus deseos se habían resistido admitir.

Tenía que alejarse.

Después de un enfrentamiento con Mami y Sayaka le hacían falta energías para recuperarse, estaba débil, incapaz de seguir peleando, incapaz de mirar a Madoka a los ojos una vez más

Solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Madoka recobrará la memoria y regresará de una vez por todas su mundo a como solía ser antes.

¿Qué le diría si la encontrara en esta situación?

Estaba resignada a lo que venía y cuando pasará sólo quería evitar verla, sería incapaz de lidiar con la vergüenza, el dolor y la derrota, de la decepción al encontrarla de esta forma. Las Claras recorrían todavía la ciudad advirtiendo cualquier cambio drástico en Madoka. Cuando sucediera lo sabría…más no la buscaría.

Se refugió en un parque cercano, completamente desolado, sólo esperando, como un perro herido lo inevitable. Una bala en su pie, un golpe en el estómago, un corte en su hombro derecho hecho por una espada que la tomo desprevenida. Sentada en el pasto, deseando jamás ser encontrada.

A esta altura era seguro que Sayaka y Mami ya tendrían enterada a Kyoko de la situación y esta ya estuviera unida en su búsqueda. Era una verdadera sorpresa que todavía no habían podido encontrarla después de pasadas ya 4 horas.

¿Por qué el mundo seguía igual? ¿Por qué todo había tenido que terminar así?

Un envoltorio de chocolate en el suelo le trajo un recuerdo que parecía tirado en el reflejo de gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a contarle que se acechaba una tormenta.

Gotas frías y gruesas, no debería de estar lloviendo pues era principios de año.

Dudaba mucho que Madoka habría querido pasar San Valentin buscando a una persona que le había traicionado.

No es como si ella pudiese haberle ofrecido algo mejor en cualquier instante del tiempo que habían pasado juntas realmente en líneas pasadas si lo pensaba detenidamente.

- _¿Qué es eso?-Le pregunto con la sencillez e inocencia que le caracterizaba, ojos curiosos, sonrisa cálida. Aquel día habían llegado al salón antes que el resto de la clase._

 _-N-Nada- Respondió hundiéndose en su asiento restándole total importancia. Y literalmente no era nada. Sólo un par de puntos suspensivos escritos en una hoja en blanco._

El recuerdo le pareció de lo más amargo. Aquella vez habían organizado un buzón en su salón para entregar cartas a las personas que querías y ella había pasado toda la noche pensando en algo que podría escribirle a su mejor amiga. Pero es que era tan nueva y tonta en esa clase de cosas que ninguna palabra había podido salir de su lápiz junto a su escritorio y lámpara de noche el día anterior a pesar de que había pasado horas desvelada pensando en lo que podría escribirle.

Era increíble, en aquel entonces repitió el mismo mes tantas veces tratando de salvarla y a la hora de tener la oportunidad de materializar cuanto significaba en palabras sólo había logrado escribir un grupo de puntos.

Recordaba todas esas fantasías que la abordaban cada vez que despertaba entre sabanas blancas en la cama de un hospital.

El deseo de vivir algo más inocente, de un día despertar tan solo un día después de Warpurgisnacht.

Había tantas cosas que quería haberle dicho y quisiera haber hecho con Madoka.

Acompañarla a su casa

Hacer las tareas juntas

Ver a su familia

Cocinar algo juntas

Invitarla a dormir

Ir al cine

Salir al parque de diversiones

Desearle buenas noches después de hablar por teléfono por horas con la seguridad de que está vez sus noches podría pasarlas en paz.

Pero ella no merecía nada de eso…había tomado ya la decisión de no dudar nunca más y no se podía echar atrás de sus acciones ahora mismo.

Querida Madoka…

Solo puntos.

Un grupo de puntos en una hoja blanca.

Vaya idiota, era la chica de sus sueños y nunca había pasado de eso.

Aunque también era porque Madoka…no era solo palabras…

Era más que un grupo de letras, que una mirada o un gesto. Madoka era la razón por la que merecía girar este caótico universo, a sus ojos la más pura de las estrellas, su primer pensamiento al despertar y el ultimo antes de dormir.

Como una luna nueva….una mitad que hacía falta cada que había luna llena.

¿Quién se creía para brillar junto a ella?

Después de semejante pecado que la alejaría por siempre nunca iba a perdonarla, por no tener las agallas de tan solo ir más allá de un par de puntos suspensivos, de guardar tantas palabras en una caja.

El cielo se veía más nublado que ella, y se preguntaba si su escasa ropa no podría dejarla morir de frio aun siendo un demonio. Cerro los ojos cansada, el sueño ganándole a pesar de como comenzaba la lluvia.

Unas gotas gruesas cayeron sobre su rostro que le sorprendieron al sentirse calientes.

Ojos dorados con cristales líquidos al alzar la vista, alas blancas y cabello rosado, rostro demacrado y claramente agotado.

Ella no debería de estar aquí.

-H-Homura idiota-La escucho decir entre sollozos, y es que nunca había escuchado a Madoka dirigirse de esa manera a ninguna persona. No es que pudiera culparla de usar la expresión justo ahora tampoco-Te dije que no cargaras con las cosas tu sola. Estábamos muy preocupadas porque te hubiera pasado algo y llevamos buscándote horas…-Decía llorando, conteniendo tantas cosas y no podía distinguir si sus palabras estaban llenas de rabia o solamente derramaban tristeza y preocupación por encontrarla en tales condiciones- ¿Qué estabas pensando?-Su voz aguda le retorcia el estomago.

Aun con los ojos vidriosos y como una silueta borrosa lucía tan hermosa.

Ella también estaba llorando.

¿Tendría que decir algo?

¿Existía algo de valor en hacerlo?

¿Era el tiempo adecuado?

¿Todavía no?

¿Mada dame yo?

Su mano encontró fuerza apenas para levantar una de sus manos y limpiar con el cuidado de la persona más devota aquel rostro angelical que se tensó apenas le tomo el rostro mientras que sus labios se separaban lentamente y articulaban apenas dos palabras que ese día solo fueron escuchadas por Madoka Kaname.


End file.
